


Will of Fire And Shadows

by Darkshadowdeers



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Cheating, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Prophecy, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshadowdeers/pseuds/Darkshadowdeers
Summary: I saw Shikaku get up walks out of the classroom. Naruto takes off after Shikaku pulling a poor shock Asuma.We started to laugh and go back into talking about different things; after this week's exercise, we reviewing everything for the graduation exam. About 20 minutes later, they come walking back in. (On a side note, Sasuke and Sakura are going to be bashing)
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Other(s), Akimichi Chouji/Reader, Asuma Sarutobi - Relationship, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Kagome Higurashi - Relationship, Kagome Higurashi/Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake - Relationship, Kakashi Hatake/Sango, Nara Shikaku/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikaku/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sarutobi Asuma & Original Female Character(s), Sarutobi Asuma/Original Female Character(s), Sarutobi Asuma/Reader, Shikamaru Nara - Relationship
Comments: 3





	1. Sad Goodbyes

It happens to bring the 2nd Great Ninja war Kuronue, and I fell off the cliff the next thing there was to bring light. That engulfed us, and the next thing land in the forest. Which we later learn was the Aokigahara.

"Grandma? Sounds like ghost story you tell the little kids."

"She told the truth, Yusuke. We not sure how it happens, but we do. It has happened, and they been looking to go home ever since."

"I think the time for us to be able to go home is coming soon, so here a list of all the things to need to get boys. I split to go for the 3 of you; the rest can help me pack."

"Oh, come on, grandma shopping."

"Oh, dim wit want to stay and help pack?"

"What do I need to get? Let's look at that list?"

"Master Genkai, will it be all right if coming long as well?"

"I was already planning you boys are joining me. I know Kuwabara you be staying here. I will be leaving the temple to you."

I watch them all get busy with everything. I pull out scrolls to pack up what I'm taking with me and the kid's stuff as well. We have about a week to get things done, but I want everything done in 3 days and be at the sunset shine.

(Sunset Shine)

"Father, are you sure we need to get all this stuff?"

"No, but they will not have them in the future. So I know how much to like those things, and it's a good way for users to make money. To have some useful appliances like washer, dryer, and dishwasher."

"Father."

"Yes, it like the waring states meet the future with the modern electricity convenience, just no cars or trains."

"Wow, I'll get a lot of cookbooks. I bet a lot of foods got lost in time."

"Yes, they would like to have those like hamburgers, pizza. I can see us making a lot of money."

"So we can open up a restaurant?"

"Yes, now get going, child."

"Mom, Grandpa, what going on?"

"Oh, Sota, I need to go pack all your clothes in the suitcase books and anything else you want to take in the boxes in your room. Once you're done, you can help grandpa pack the shine."

"Ok, what going on?"

"I'll tell you at dinner, just go get it done."

It was long before both the shine and the temple were pack in what they wanted to bring—at the same time, waiting for Kagome to come through the well. But something or someone came through first and was trying to cause havoc. Naraku had sent a demon nukekubi Nukekubi means detaching necks or cut necks. They are the first type of Rokurokubi - the other one features an elongating neck. Nukekubis is one of the most horrifying Yokais you would not want to encounter during the night. Its floating head will roam around about meters or hundreds of meters away from its headless body. 

After Sota left the door open to take out the trash as they got ready for bed, it came into the house when the nukekubis that when it strikes. But it didn't go as planned. Grandpa started to fight back. Yusuke and Hiei went through the window and took out the nukekubi without too much trouble.

"A nukekubi not very smart demon but good low-level demon to be controlled by others. They don't like so they would never come here on its own."

"So who sent it and why?"

Kurama, Genkai, and the rest come walking in and look at the demon.

"I don't think that was waiting for us?"

"No, it would attack at the bottom steps. As Hiei said, they don't like shines and will actively void one so. To show up in a house that on a shine. That this family was the target and couldn't get any of them off the shine."

"What the hell happen here?"

"Kagome, Serenity, welcome home. How is Inuyasha doing?"

"Still a jerk."

"Reni, he is not a jerk."

"Then please tell how that he runs off to be with the clay pot and talk to us like we shit at the bottom of his feet. I know grandpa Sesshomaru, at times, doesn't treat us any better, but he went out his way to teach me how to fight and myself. He makes sure the group is safe and healthy, and well-rested. I know you have felt for Inuyasha but come on, sis, awake to smell the rose and take the hint he doesn't like you at all. He will do anything for that clay pot, and the only reason he hasn't kill you yet to try to bring her back to life is that Tessaiga will not let him."

"I don't love him, I thought, but it turned out I confused my feels think that I only see as a friend, nothing more Sesshomaru, and you are right; I need someone that will treat better and love me for me."

"It is so nice to see my girls being close."

"Mama, what has happened? Why is there a dead demon in the living room?"

"The nukekubis was attacking when we show up, and Yusuke, Hiei had taken care of it when we walk in."

"Hn don't those things don't like temples and shine they will give them a wide berth?"

"Yes, that why we were trying to think who sent it."

"Oh no, Kagome Naraku and the clay pot must found a way to thought the well."

"Oh crap, what do we do? It's too late to go back there now."

"And wouldn't be wise to go now we go back in a day or so."

"Ok, but how do stop any more from coming through."

"We don't. Naraku love playing the psychological torment, so he will not send any more thought, but he will be waiting by the well for the perfect time to strike."

"I might have a suggestion."

"What is it, gran?"

"Let Kagome go first in the morning after we all going through the well than Kagome act like the hold family is dead that this Naraku and whoever is this clay pot. When it is far enough from the well, we climb out. The boys and I will get behind them while Kagome and your group attack the front. It should be easy kill than right."

"that would be a good idea. If will attack right away, he will follow Kagome and listen in or have Kikyo go into the hut to listen in. But we can still use it. Sesshomaru can help us tweak it a little. Kagome gets ready to act your pants off and sell it."

The plan was we did go through the well the following day with two notes, one for Sesshomaru the other will go to Miroku and Sango to play Inuyasha and have kaede read the message if they can. They are the only ones on the plan. The rest will be told the Naraku sent a demon through the well and kill all of Kagome, and we came home from the store to find us all dead, and that she sent the shine on fire to burn everything to hide the fact he sent a demon there. Hiei will be in her head to help make a cry to sell it. Once Kagome goes to the village, the rest will climb out of the old well and find shelter.

With grans gran help, we spill our blood in the pint-size amount of the blood she drags from us, and we pick out a dress, the yellow sundress with her light blue sweater jacket (a dress that she wears in the anime on the date with Hōjō)

Gran had Yusuke and his friends go get propane tanks the rest of watch gran and grandpa out all our stuff we taking within these scrolls and backpack that seems to hold and a lot once that was done, we spread wax paper all over the house, cooking oil, oil for the shine lanterns we. Just pour everything that can set on fire, go to the well house, and sit there waiting for the boys' mama and myself to put a bord over the broken window. By the time they came back, gran had them to every floor and open them up. Kagome gets to dress in a bloody dress and backpack.   
  


"Genkai were all the videos, and once the jewel is put back together, you be sent back into your own time with everyone that here Kuwabara says your goodbyes will not see them again and step through the portal."

We watch gran put everything bag and a nod to Koenma.

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for, Urameshi. I can't believe your living. I thought by now you and Keiko made up now. but you always be like a brother to me."

"I know Kuwabara, but there know making up from this she been cheating on me and is pregnant with his child and this is my family that too and I will be going with them and face whatever on the other side see you in another lifetime."

"Kurama, we had some up and downs over the past few years, and I'm at peace know you and Hiei are going with Uramehi and have his back; I'll take good care of your mother's grave."

"Thank you, Kuwabara, and I will miss you as well, but you have a big future hope you find what you looking for as well."

"Hiei, I know you're not big on anything, but I just didn't have you as a friend but a brother. I know my brothers need elsewhere, and I'm needed here."

"and you as well, brother."

"Serenity, you are the little sister I always wanted super smart, and that knew how to kick some ass. I miss you and remember to know the boy will ever be good enough and ever settle for less."

"Kion, what can I say? You also have become my brother; your smart and loving too. I will miss too; just give Urameshi more shit now."

"Master, thank you for everything. I'll miss you goodbye. I'll miss all you going to school and through life will not be the same. It has been a wild ride I would change for the world. In the journey, I found brothers and sisters a family. I love you all and go kick some ass. in the next life, you can tell me all about it."

With that, Kuwabara walks through the portal with tears falling from his eyes. Once the portal closes, we walk down to the well sat at the edge, waiting for the fir to started, and we all will jump into the well. It didn't take long to sound house to roaring blaze kagome with mama, grandpa, Sota, jump first. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Gran gran jump in next hold each hand. 

The blue light of the time portal opens up takes us more into the past to soon go into the future. We all end up on the same side, and Kagome ready started to climb out of the well. She sat on it lid of the well where we heard a voice at the top. I had to stop Hiei from jumping and help her. 

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't expecting to be here."

She hands him the note. 

"I lost my hold family, I went into town to buy supplies and was just gone for few hours I come home to find them all dead he sent a demon through the well and took them."

We all smell the acid-burning paper. I knew Sesshomaru was getting rid of the note. 

"Well, that is ashamed the boy and girl had a lot of promise. Here I will take you to the village, and I will come back to take care of the well."

It didn't take long for them to go. We saw Sesshomaru look over the edge of the well. We saw him shake his head and help Kagome off the. I know he said something too low for me to hear, so I look at Hiei and Kurama.

"He wants to stay right here. He is back in few minutes the well hide our sense of smell."

It was long before Sesshomaru come back to get us. 

"Come out and let go; we don't have all night."

We quickly got out as soon as we all were out and clear. Sesshomaru did destroy the well sending his acid. The unmistakable smell awful of acid; he moves quickly through the trees we follow him to a small hut in the forest. 

"We can stay here before the flight; we are planing you for the final battle; the night is warm enough, so we shouldn't start a fire, or my brother will smell the smoke. He comes not too far from here to fuck the clay pot."

"Gross, how does throw up from the smell."

He smiles looks over to the boys.

"If you put a barrier that knocks out the sense of smell and noise, you guys should be safe enough to move around but go too far around the hut, and to be on the safe side, don't cook or started a fire."

Sota looks around gran and grandpa not to worry, and same with the rest of us.

"What are we going to about water and bathroom if stuck in the hut?"

"We that cover my boy, and by the looks of the hut, it has another dirt floor room over we just look dig a big deep hole and just cover it when not use it. The battle should be any day, so we will not be here long; we just have to hold out."

"We need to set up watch boys; if not on the watch, I suggest you get some sleep; the fight could start at any time. Hiei, how is Kagome do going?"

"She made it to the village safely thanks to his lordship and the man Miroku, and old woman kaede and the other woman Sango awake when she went in she pass them the note the read it. The woman Sango threw it into the fire and started the acting too. They know the plan, and the monk thinks it will be best if the family comes to the village, but the Sango woman told after hits in the head that it will not be safe for the because he would smell them."

Hiei has his eyes close, helping Kagome crying none stop as the sun rises in the sky about 11:00am. He says something.

"This Inuyshas has shown up finally he asks why she back so soon rudely. He just laughs at your deaths, saying that there is no way that Naraku crosses over without one of them and told kagome to quit faking it."

"Is he really that heartless or that stupid?"

"Both Kurama he Shikon no Tamato become a full demon."

"Well, that not power. I know some very powerful half-demons."

"I can't say much I had this 3rd eye implanted in to help me increase my own power."

"You still need to learn how to use right, and a new skill set to keep up with training. My father mistake wants all the power but doesn't want to work for it. He doesn't want to follow the clan's rules; I thought throwing him out into the wild would teach a lesson. So he made into the bad guy, so I came that to help him become stronger on his own, but it became clear,...... death is the only way to give any honor hopefully he dies in battle but if not I will give him a clean death."

We all nod in understanding while eating our noon meal; I can see how much it hurts him to think going to be forced to kill his own brother.

Between the gran and the three boys took turns keeping watch, but Hiei watched Kagome back if she got into trouble.

(Time skip)

A few days later, Kagome, with Sango and Miroku for a walk-in forset, was coming our way. We knew today is the day of our final battle we got ready. We were at the edge of the clearing waiting for Kagome to come out into the clearing waiting for Inuyasha to join her not too long after. 

We hear a dark laugh. It was Naraku standing there like he was lord of the land.

"So Kagome did enjoy my little gift. Now you and Sango are sister in pain."

From there, it didn't take long for the battle to start. We got behind him. We did take by suspires Kagome, and I both sent our sacred arrows at them took him out once and for all and the Shikon no Tamato at the same time. Sesshomaru was right. It would take both Kagome and myself; the reason for it was Kagome was the light. While I was the shadows he calls me the shadow priestess he says that wasn't a bad thing by the human are stupid and didn't understand wasn't born evil I can control shadows my healing powers were strong ever get to use them because I will be hunted down. He said the jewel was both light and dark, so it will take both a priestess of light and dark the Purification of it.  
  


Before we can celebrate the victory, Inuyasha turns on us. He took out Miroku cause he was close to him. He went for Kagome but could finish his attack. Hiei took his head; it went roll not too far from Kagome.

"Told you he was a jerk."

An arrow comes flying out of the woods; we jump out of the way. Yusuke uses a spirit gun in that direction. Hiei used his three eyes and made sure it made a hit. 

"Well, the clay pot is no more."

When we got to the village to lay Miroku to rest. We came across Kohaku alone the way. We apply Mikoku to rest; we are sitting in a kaede hut. I was looking at the Kanna mirror she gifted to and the fan and father Kagura gave me upon their deaths. 

"Yes, I think we should go with guys. Kohaku and I have nothing left here any way Miroku was a good friend, but eyes and hands didn't know how to stay in one place."

"How do we plan on going there? My plan was to use Kagoma and my power on well to turn the flow of time and get there."

"Well, that was plan c; I was going to use Koenma. He can pine point the right time to drop us off. We can't be returning back when we left. Well, first off, we old. next, we have you guys; it will be easier to explain if drop years later to match our ages."

I pack up my stuff that when Sesshomaru calls me over, he hands both Tessaiga, Tenseiga, and Bakusaiga. I look at him, waiting for him to explain. 

"I want to make sure these are pass down to a descendant. I change the protection spell a little on Tessaiga that it make sure you are taken care of."

He tells me to bring one of those bottoms bags my gran grans have. I bring him an empty suitcase next thing I know, he fills with gold, silver, gem, kimonos, Cheongsam, Hanfu, silk and nekomata, and many of them. After a while, he hands me the bag back he places his hand on top of my head. Sango takes another empty to go back to her village and fill with everything she could need and some. SHe was back by the end of the day. We were ready to go the well, clearing all of us having our packs just as we wait for Koenma.

"Good, you finish your mission I sent on now its time to go home we look around that voice was Koenma voice."

"As a reward, you all now family brothers and sister one family one clan you see the next part to it when you get back home let us go."

The next thing we all know, the light engulfs us. We land in a big pile of bodies once to stand dust off. We look around saw we were on a dirt road. 

"Genkai, do you smell that we home."

"Oh yes, we not far from Konoha.

"Oh my Sota, your 8 years old again, Serenity, Kion, your 5 years old."  
Mama turns and looks at Kagome, and she was 10yrs old; Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kohaku were all 5 yrs old Sango was about 10 yrs. Little did anyone in our group knew someone else. Time was reverse as well shikaku Nara turned back into a 5-year-old again. 

"Well, we not getting any younger let get going."

"At this rate, we might."

We laugh and just started to walk; the gran and grandpa were walking.


	2. School time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far. Please let me know if you are or where you would be better

As the sunrise on a new day in Konohagakure, Lord 3rd his annual morning walk but today he was joined by his two dear friends, and remembering the friends they lose over the years, they never stop looking for Kuronue and Genkai Senju. 

"Maybe the time we lay them to rest?"

As they walk to the main gate to the village. They saw a small group of people waiting to be check-in. They saw a short small woman with light pink hair that has gray in it.

"I don't give a rat ass if don't believe us go get Lord Hokage Tobirama now he will know who we are."

"And I keep saying I can't do that, ma'am."

"And you also haven't given her reason why you can't send someone to get the Lord Hokage."

"What this yell for so early in the morning the sun has barely risen?"

"Lord Hokage, lord elder, lady elder!"

"These babies will listen and go get the Lord Hokage Tobirama."

I being a small child, again turn to look at the small group that came our way. That guards were refusing to. I saw grandpa and grandma turn around, ignoring the guards. 

"I'm so to inform you, but Lord 2nd has passed some time; go bring the 2nd great ninja war."

I have never seen my gran shed tears before. Grandpa places a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"I know something would change once we got back, but I never thought I would never see Rama again or get to introducing his daughter and grandbabies."

I watch gran fall starts to cry hard into her arms; grandpa falls her to the ground rubs her back.

"Mama"

I watch mama run-up to her and just holds her let cries it out. We sat there for a few minutes and let cry it out. The old man in the red and white rods with the hat on that has the character on fire on it. 

"What are your names, may I ask?"

"My name, sir Kuronue senju, this is my teammate Genkai Hatake Senju, and this is my daughter-in-law and Genkai's daughter Midoriko. These are our grandchildren the oldest is Sango, Kagome they about 10 and 9 years old, next is Sota and Kohaku, the twin boys they are about 8 years old and lastly, Serenity, Kion another set of twins, and Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei are triplets they are 5 years old as well."

"I take the triplets to have a different mother and father?"

"Yes, Sir, my younger sister and brother-in-law pass when they try to stop someone from robbery, and the robber try to push a baby off a cliff. My sister save the baby, they were able to keep the people safe and stop that evil, but it was the cost of their lives."

I watch him nod his head in understanding. He turns and looks at the other two; you can see pure shock written across their faces.

"I guess we don't need to add other names to the K.I.A stone wouldn't you say Homura and Koharu."

"We...We would need to do a blood test to confirm just as a formality, but there is no doubt in our minds they have come home."

The man in the rodes drops down wraps his arms around gran, and grandpa gives them huge the other rush over gives them a huge too.

"Welcome home, my friends, you very much missed; we knew one day you find your way home."

One of them says as they cry over them slowly, they pull apart gran less sad than before for but he still had a sad look as before... no this was a happy-sad look.

"I would never guess in a million years you guys would come walking back in the village after ages of away bringing a family; best of yet, the Senju clan is not dying out any time soon."

The old with the glass say by looking at us, Hiei must not like what he thought cause he pulls behind him. 

"I would have said that you guys haven't changed one bit, but My God, you have gotten old. Time wasn't any of your friends, especially you two Homura and Koharu."

"And you are still an ass hole Kuronue."

"Only because I never look your way to be my mate, you little social climber. You became even more piss when it was found out that my uncle found his mate in Genkai."  
And with that, he flips her off; grandpa must never like her, which I can overstand those two elders smell weird. 

"Come, let's go to the tower and get some food, and by the looks of it, your grandchild could use a medic."

"Oh no, that part of the long story, but let get the clan council; I do not want to repeat our story."

As the room fills up, Kuronue Genkai reflects on what has happened in the past few years.  
Kuronue looks over to his daughter-in-law and grandbabies and smile. (my boys are looking at watching your nieces and nephews, my daring mates. I'll be with you one day. Just wait, but we have grandbabies that need us.)

"Genkai, we are blessed to have so many grandbabies, and I know our loves ones are waiting on the other side so we can tell our story."

"Yes, we do. Now we must show how to kick some ass even those they know kick ass and take names they still have a lot to learn."

The last to come in was the Nara clan. When they show up, the one boy was trying hard not to laugh. He took his seat in the 2nd son spot then a child about 5 years old come to sit in the head spot. The first to come in was had his head down on the desk laughing his ass off. 

"Sorry, we late Lord Hokage."

"shikaku, is there any change that we need to know?"

"What a pain; I woke like this, so get on with the meeting; this problem can be fixed later."

"Oh, come on, big brother, don't find little funny."

"Oh, shut the hell up, Hakoda."

"Well, we call this meet to welcome back to of own have finally returned home. Let welcome Kuronue senju and Genkai Hatake Senju "

Everyone's shock was understanding. They thought we die back in the 2nd ninja war. They look around saw the rest of the Senju clan sitting there. 

"I know surprising they have brought with them what has left oh the Senju clan. Let's listen to their story about what has happened."

From there, gran and grandpa tell everything they have seen and what they had done when it got to us. Kagome told our story of the well and Shikon no Tama and Naraku, Kikyou, and Inuyasha trying to kill her. 

It came to an understanding the very Shikon no Tama change shikaku back into a 5-year-old boy, and there was going back.

"How are we to know if this is truth."

"I brought videos so you can watch for selves."

Gran pulls out the scroll toss to Hokage. he catches it a place on his desk.

"Lady Kagome are need of medcile attaione?"

She looked down on her dress and was the same one she put on the fake our deaths.

"Oh no, the blood is mostly theirs some of the others I put on fake their deaths so we can close in around our enemy, and it works. I haven't had the chance to clean up and change."

They look at us closely and saw that we look like we just got done fighting a war; we all could use a bath. 

"Well, do believe we have more enough. Now I need to get them to settle in a temporary residence until we can get."

That got everyone's attention. They were starting to talking to each other the only that wasn't saying any was the Uchiha clan.

"We of the Uchiha clan don't have the room; sorry, my lord."

Lord Hokage nods his head.

"The Nara clan has the room and will be happy to house them until their clan compound is fixed, and Nara will be happy to help with the construction."

"The Uchiha clan can help with the construction as well."

"Us of the Hyuga clan will join in as well."

(Time skip)

That day first day coming to the leaf village seems so long ago. From that time, we stay in the Nara clan for about three months. Then we move into our own clan compound. You see every clan influence on the compound, from its gardens to the very steps, and the compound looks more like a temple. 

Gran and grandpa show all us kids to be at our peers' level; soon, my old sisters and brothers join the ninja academy. Sango and Kagome were in there last year, and Sota and Kohaku are in their first year. The rest will be going in the fall. I'm looking forward to it able to learn how to be a great kunoichi too.

Gran is teaching all of us how to use medical ninjutsu. Our days started just before dawn, with mama making our first breakfast after going out into the yard to do tai chi and yoga to warm up the body and muscles. Then once we are done, we run laps around the village. We work on our Shaolin kung fu, then we go in and have another breakfast than the academy students to go classes and start our aikido. After about an hour, we started to work jeet Kune do, kendo, sanda, stick-fighting, baguazhang. Gran spends a lot of time master different styles so she can teach us, and she wasn't after to run us right into the ground.   
  


More than once, mama had to tell the academy who couldn't make it and why.   
Those who couldn't and go to school got it worse gran saw as using being too tired as a way to ditch, and if she catches you ditching, let not even go there.   
Kagome, Sota, Kohaku, and I took to medical ninjutsu like fish to water. Only Kohaku and I learn veterinary medicine as well.

We didn't need for money grandpa eye for business. The Nara clan helped reverse-engineer many appliances, the ductless air conditioner, heater, tablets, laptops, gaming consoles, TVs, etc.

It didn't take long for a lot of the stuff to take off. Now we have more money than what to do with. The first thing grandpa and gran did was build a band new apartment building and had Naruto move there. Unlike the Uchiha clan, we weren't flashing our money and power around. We cook and clean for ourselves.   
  


One morning shikaku show in taring gear ask if gran and grandpa would train him as well. They said yes. It wasn't long he tries. I mean, he tries to get Shikamaru to join in the training, too, but that was a fight all spring and summer long.   
Also to join us was Hinata Hyuga, Naruto, Rock lee, Neji Hyūga, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi. They found it fun to want to know more; it came as a bigger shock; they came on their own wanting to train.

All too soon was going to start the next day. Gran smiled at all of us at the end of the day pull us into saying something.

"The feeling to protect, the power we inherit to be able to help and do things for others. That when we truly come outside ourselves, are we able to truly do unfathomable things? That we can create things and do miracles when we’re doing for others and not ourselves. That when we fire our will of fire. Tomorrow you be starting your journey in becoming shinobi of the leaf. I know some of you have already started, but the same going for you. 

I'm going to what my mate told me once. Pain is life’s best lesson. The hardest lessons come through the hardest circumstances. It’s amazing. It’s so hard, yet so necessary. And he is right; we can't go through life without the pain. We learn from it; we overcome it and become better and smart in the end from it."

Grandpa steps looking at us, smiling at us.

"What I say, Genkai is better with words than I'm. I can tell you this if you remember one thing for the rest of your life.   
Don't be afraid of falling, don't be afraid of failing; just get back up and try again. Be more afraid in never trying in the first place. When you give up is where you truly fail. Learn from the falls and the failer; they can teach more than the success."

With that, we told to go home and get ready for the day; the next morning, taring was canceled, but the next, we need to start learning how to juggle school with training. It will be a good lesson for us to later on in life.  
Mama had a big dinner ready for us. We were looking forward to the next day Kagome and Sango were already genin. Sota and Kohaku were going to start their 2nd year.

"Are you going to be in the same classes together?"

"Most likely, they like to keep clan kids and heirs in the same classes."

"Why, grandpa?"

"Well, most clan children have head started before a lot of civilian children, and a lot of clan heirs get even more of a head start. They start to make it seem that everyone starting at the same level, to be fair."  
  


"Oh, is that more advance than the rest of the class?"

"Yes, unfortunately, you guy has big shoes to fill the village will be looking for anyone to be the next Hokage. there others hoping to use you as soon as any show any inform of promise."

"Such a fine line how to play it then?"

"You don't you do to school learn everyday sleep a few of the class for all I care but don't skip. I know right now 3 of you going to be top of the class only because you don't like to hold back more than necessary."

With that, gran got to get ready for bed. We didn't take long to get ready for bed as well.  
It takes a long after crawl into being to fall asleep the next 7 years are be a long one.   
Mama came to wake me up at a time to get ready for school. I go into the bathroom I jump into the shower. I saw mama put a new shower body Into The Night open. I like the scent. I wash up really fast. As a step into the shower, I heard—a knock on my bedroom door. 

"Come in."

"Aww, there my cute little sister to like your new hygiene products?"

"Into the night tries the body wash; I haven't tried the lotion yet."

"Well, let put it on and get ready; mama wants to do her annual photo shoot."

I quickly put the lotion on, get the dress in my ninja gear. Kagome helps put it on, and I in the school sailor uniform; it was deep blue with a dark green handkerchief around my neck. (like Kagome school uniform, but the skirt comes down to just belove the knee) Kagome puts my hair up into high pony tail feathers out. 

"There, you already very beautiful put on your socks, let's go get food."

I did that and grade my school bag. We down the kitchen Kagome stills wears skirts but her top more like cheongsam that was sleeveless dark blue. Sango wears her something like her bodysuit, but it. Sota and Kohaku both dress in their gakuran, both dark blue. Kion, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei are wearing cheongsam with a belt around their waist. Hiei was black with red dragons, Kion was in dark blue with light blue leaves, Kurama is in dark blue flowers petals falling around. Yusuke was in dark-green flames and the bottom on it. 

"Morning"

"Morning, dears."

I felt a hand on my hair. I knew it was gran. Once she was done, I felt the feather hairband I got the other day, and she put Kagura's feather in my hair.

"She gave to you must hear it and be proud she passing the wind on to you."

"Yes, gran."

Mama out pancake down in front of us, we quickly eat. Once we were done, mama hand all our lunches. She grad one more before put on her shoes.   
It didn't take long for us to get to the academy.  
Mama has taken big family photos to show the generations that are a ninja. Then wanted one with us, just girls Kagome to my right and Sango to my left. I'm sitting on the swinging; once mama was happy, Kagome and Sango left to join their teams. Then Naruto walks through the gate, mama pulls him over to get pictures to take too.

Once mama was happy, we go stand in line for the entrance ceremony. I saw can see mama going around to take photos like a crazy lady.   
We had little time before we need to into class, where the teacher goes talk with each parent about what we are going through that year. Mama was bust taking photos of everyone.  
Once got in the class, Yusuke wast no time yelling out to the class.

"Cool badass ninja in training over there; we call these spots. another can go sit the losers sits."

shikaku laughs; go sit down. I go sit down next to him. It becomes even funnier when Shikamaru and Sakura sit in the area.

"What did I just say you too, only the badass over not soon to be dropouts."

"You can't tell what to do, street rat."

"So billboard, your calla Senju street rat; he right you belong over there in the loser sits if you didn't know about the Senju clan."

"Ino pig, just shows you what you know they're only one Senju left, and she not even in the village right now."

"All right time to settle down, class."

Iruka sensei comes walking in; Ino pushes Sakura down in another seat.  
Iruka sensei does role call when it gets to the s's we call out. The look on Sakura's face was priceless. 

.


	3. War Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guy like this chapter; please give me an idea for other future bets

As our time passes in the academy, it didn't take us long. That some of the teachers would go out to try to sabotage Naruto. And there were others like Iruka sensei that plain ignore him. Yes, he acted up but no more than Yusuke and Kiba. They are a handful for anyone but gran and grandpa; they will behave when teaching themselves. Kurama, shikaku, and I were always pushing each other to be better in the classroom no matter what we were going. In taijutsu training than our hold group joins in the competition.   
  


"I don't why you guys have these dick-measuring contests, and Serenity, you don't even have a dick."

"Oh, on Shikamaru, don't see Kurama and I are in the contest which has long pretty hair."

"Wait, that a contest I'm so joining in now."

"So does that mean Shikaku has joined in that contest too?"

"Only because Kiba, we all know I have the bigger dick in the classroom, maybe even the hold academy."

"There is no way in hell your dick bigger than mine, Shikaku."

"Want bet Naruto."

"You are so on what are the terms."

"If you win, I'll buy to you can eat ramen, But if you lose, you have to kiss Sasuke on the lips for full 4 minutes."

"Oh, that is so wrong. Naruto should have put on lipstick on too."

"And need to be bright red too."

"Ok, I'll take those terms of the bet."

"All right, who should be the judge of the bet?"

"Asuma"

"That if he is in the village and not out on a mission."

"Oh, speak of the devil."

"Morning, guys, look forward to the last group training exercise."

"Yep, but we need to help settle a bet."

"Sure sounds fun; what the best."

"Who has the bigger dick Shikaku or Naruto."

{starts laughting}  
  


"How in the world did come with this bet?"

"Shikamaru was the one that suggests it."

"The fuck I did, don't bring into this fuck up shit."

"Oh, don't back down now you ask the question well one thing to another with soon-to-be alpha and betas, well you threw down the gauntlet now must follow where ever that goes just to show who the best."

"Oh God, don't you have enough to do not be bored to come up with this shit."

"Oh, please don't stand there and tell us you never did that."

"I didn't say that; I never thought of too much with all the training you guys go through. This seems like something Guy would come with Kakashi."

"See, you have experience; let get this over with before class starts."

I saw Shikaku get walks out of the classroom. Naruto takes off after Shikaku pulling a poor shock Asuma.  
We started to laugh and go back into talking about different things; after this week's exercise, we reviewing everything for the graduation exam. About 20 minutes later, they come walking back in.

"What did you guys get lost on the path life on the way to the bathrooms?"

"No, Naruto wouldn't, except he lost, so Asuma had to go find Guy and Genma."

"I didn't lose in the bathroom was just cold."

"Not that cold little buddy."

As Asuma pushes him into the classroom, he goes and sits at the edge of the desk.

"So what happens to Naruto now that he lost the bet?"

"He kisses Sasuke in bright red lipstick."

"Shit, no wonders that he was fighting so hard, I would too."

"But lucky for him, we don't have any bright red lipstick."

"Well, sucks to be you Naruto your not small by any means; it just means Shikaku is bigger."

"Now I wish I went too."

All the boys nodded their heads, and Shikaku has a cocky smirk. I guess he not all talks most of the time.  
Just then, Sango and Kagome come walking in, but Kagome shows she a klutz and trips over the bag. She falls on Asuma, who turns to try to catch her. When they landed on the floor. A strange look came over both Asuma and Kagome. 

"Kagome, how do you manage to find anything to trip on."

"It's a gifted guy."

"Return it and get your money and or at least store credit."

Asuma helped her up and had let go of her hands."

"Oh Kagome, Sango, you have to meet Asuma yet."

"No, we haven't it, but I think Kagome has fallen head over heels for him."

"Well, that was meant to be just a saying, not literally. Oh well this is Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma, you are holding my older sister kagome, and this my other older sister Sango."

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"And don't think he even knows we here."

To see if they were paying attention, Yusuke writes a kick-me sign and puts it on Asuma, and we got our answer that was a no.  
Iruka sensei walks in to get our attention.

"Morning guys, let get started today, and for the rest of the week, you be acting a little war game exercise. You will be split into teams, and you will have goals you have to complete to have this exercise successful. Does any have any questions?"

"Than why are the Jounin here, sensei?"

"All yes, they are here to watch each team help if need be and to keep guys from getting into too much trouble, they will have your goals and adjectives."

"How big are the teams going to be?"

"You be in 4 to 5 member teams be maybe bigger in some teams if their problem with any the members of the team."

"Ok, I will call out your team and name that are on those teams. 

Team 1 Kion, Keiko, Sensui, Rin and Ebisu

Team 2 Yusuke, Hinata,Kiba,Shino and Genma

Team 3 Ino, Serenity, Shikaku, Naruto and Asuma

Team 4 Kurama, Hiei,Choji, Sasuke, Sakura and Hayate

team 5 Bumi, Mai, Mako,Jinora,Shikamaru and Sango 

Team 6 Opal, Boiln, Meelo, Ikki and Kagome."

I saw Hiei, Kurama, Choji stear down Sasuke and Sakura. it going to be a very long seek for them. 

"Iruka sensei, can Sasuke and myself be put on a different team, please."

"Looking it not like we want to be placed on a team with you too, but we all got to suck it the fuck up work together. In few weeks, we are genin its not we have a choice in that team too, or any team in the future in the mission calls a skill set some of could prove than that how it is going to be. The both of you can get the hell over yourselves."

"Well said, Kurama, I would be a little nicer about it, but it true, Sakura, to you will need to learn how to be on a team with people you don't even like or simply can't pass on the next stage in the ninja ranks."

"Ok, you guy know your team goes get started."

"Team 4 try not to kill each other."

"We are not making any promises."

As Hayate says as he walks right by with his group. It has been to become well know Sasuke doesn't like working with anyone. In trying to impress Sasuke, Sakura will start to fight with any of the other girls even they never show any interest in Sasuke poor Hinata had been sitting in front of Sasuke for group thing. Sakura took a kunai to her hair, cut off a good chunk.

That is why it shorter than normal because of her. That was the means thing she ever did so far to anyone else outside of Naruto. she hit him and calls him all kinds of names, and don't even start on us; she calls kind street rats, mission babies. I understand we have to keep Sasuke, but she acts like Kikyo.  
We follow Asuma as we walk down a path that leads into the woods.  
  


"Ok, guys, you need to survive out here with what provision you may have a pack and live off the land.  
The goal is to take the flags and as many as you can plus hold on to them for them hold week."

"simple enough, but it will not be that simple; with few of the teams, it might be best to hold a simple stand-off unless we have opened."

"Hayate might hand over his team flag to the first person that came. to have less to worry about."

"You might be right at this point. I can see him going that."

"But the wild card will be Sasuke and his shadow."

"And they have in their head there the best besides us show up every week for the past 7 years."

"I could use my mind-body switch technique to help."

"I could work, but I don't anyone from your clan using if they not watching your six and if Sasuke beside to try to kill anyone of his teammate. Can put you at risk."

"Shikaku, I know Sasuke can be ass hole, but it doesn't mean she would kill his own team?"

"Have you notice the bruises on Sakura's arms?"

"Yes, the rumors can't be true. Why anyone stays with anyone that treats so bad."

"Her family power-hungry social climbers, and they will use anyone to get that power. They view daughters as nothing more than tools for them to use, and Sakura is no different, so they have been grooming her to please Sasuke from a young age. I'm not even sure that Sakura really loves him, or is it what she brainwashed to believe. Why do you think she nice to Serenity at first? She was trying to use her to get in the good graces of her brothers. Why else is she turning her attacks on Ino and Hinata? She is trying to push them out of the way, so she is her best friend. And try to get with one of her brothers. I bet Sakura might try to get with Hiei or Kurama this week when Sasuke not looking."

"What a slut"

"Don't forget she also a bitch."

"Well, we come up with a plan once we make camp."

We found the perfect spot, which was under and up a tree at the same time. What happens the first tree was already growing. When years later, the second one started to grow right under the first one. Which causes the tree first to spit into somewhat 2. which alone us to take cover under a tree and being up the tree at the same time. A tree cave in which we set up camp in. 

"Asuma"

"Yeah"

"About the flags, they're only about 8 teams. So that only means only one team might get another flag and hold on to it."

"Your right."

"So isn't the goal more or less just to hold on to our flag and try not to be found."

"You pass the exercise if you hold and maintain your ground, which includes holding on to your flag. You guys already know one team might be out even before the exercise started."

"Would make a target before we even started."

"And everyone knows we have friends on other teams which we might want to attack because of the at fact."

"Only 2 teams well 1 and a half would see as weaken team because of their view on Naruto."

"So, in other words, we need to pow camp because they will be coming to us."

"Well, seems easy the flags come to us."

"Yes, and we would have the advantage of the terrain on our side."

"All right, let's get busy setting traps."

"Not so fast, Naruto; the sun is about a few hours to set; let rest that under cover of darkness, we set the traps. So we not spotted bring the light setting them. Most of the teams, if not all, would be moving to bring

the daylight hours. We will rest bring the day and move around at night if need be."

"Shikaku, that evil and a little unfair, don't you think."

"Naruto, when do you ever know me to play far with anyone. And these are war games exercises. Do you think an enemy village would play far?"

"Well, no, and you're only far to your friends you will work with comrades. Outside that little group, you can make it careless. Then when you see they put in the time training, you see well than comrades."

"Yes, you put the team risk, the lives of your comrades because you didn't take training and the very lesson the older shinobi."

We all nod in agreement. I went to cover the entrance. We sat down and got ready to take a nap for few hours. 

"So Serenity, does Kagome seeing anyone.?"

"No, she doesn't date; she worries about putting herself out there again. A boy treater like crap while seeing a dead lover was brought back with a jutsus. It was incomplete; it needs her soul, but it has already been reincarnated into my sister.  
For one to live, the other had to die, and he strung along with Kagome in till he had no more use for her. In the end, he tries to kill her, but he ends up killing a good friend of ours. Kagome has never tried to find her mate from then on. Why Asuma?"

"I'm Kagome mate, and now it makes sense I always see you as my kid sister. My inner alpha must have known that ass hole."

I was in shock was the understatement of the century. I know mama talks with us girls scene forever. Sango, Kagome, and I are omegas, and I haven't presented yet.

"How can you be so sure Kagome can't go through another heartbreak."

"Well, it was though the touch was my first sign. Then when I look into those blue eyes... I knew she was mine and only."

"I was always told it was though the scent of smell one finds there mate."

"Well, that is one way, especially those that k9 blood running through the veins. But in my clan, it by sight and touch. The scent only comes in to play when she goes into heat, or I go into my rutting."

"In my clan, we go into rutting. That once year and we feel a pull to our mates. We know by smell, touch, very important they pull. It only brings other rutting times when we can find our mate. They will recognize any children born the head family unless they come from truly mated pair."

"Wait, I know there been children in the main family before even the last 20 years."

"Your right, and when the spirits made me become 5 years old again and go through life again. The clan put Yoshino and Shikamaru in the 2nd branch. Because Yoshino and I are not mates, hell, I wouldn't sleep in the same room with her. My dad forces the marriage in, hoping he could force a mating. The only reason that Shikamaru is here now because Yoshino sleeps with my brother Hiro before he was k.i.a."

"So Shikamaru is not even yours, to begin with."

"Yep, the clan elders didn't like how my dad did shit. So Yoshino has tried to act like she the lady of the clan in which I to reminder her the that our marriage have been dissolved and we are not mates."

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah, my dad was an ass hole, even his Ino–Shika–Chō didn't get along. I did, we become the best of friends. I know I'll be placed on it again for a while now."

"I that the reason why you become Choji and Friend."

"Yes, the Ino–Shika–Chō formation works better if we are friends first before we become a team. The only difference this time is we be adding one more teammate."

"Well, not sure medic normally are placed behind the front lines in support units like the Ino–Shika–Chō, but with this class, we will have 1 medic. So it will come down to Asuma who he wants."

"Not really, it would if the was omegas, but only one is. Dad doesn't like sending omegas to the front lines if he can help it, or in this case, we at peace with the training front line groups. So the Ino–Shika–Chō this generation will be Ino, Shikaku, Choji, Serenity and your truth."

"Wait, Sota and Kohaku are not going to be omegas?"

"No, they both presented as alphas a few months ago."

"Oh, isn't little weird 3 omegas fill with a house of alphas or betas."

"I haven't given much thought into it. Ino"

"Ok, let get some rest dark will be here before we know it. "

(Shikaku pov) 

I woke up about 2 hours later look around. I look around and saw that everyone was sleeping. Serenity is sleeping right next to me, God she so breathtakingly beautiful. I very gently run my hand over her cheek and lips. I pick up her hair, brought it to my nose, and smell it. I know she will present bring my rutting. I can already feel the mating pull. She rolls over and lays on me. I know the others will give us shit. I ran my hand up down her back; she snuggles more into me.  
I couldn't wait to calm her as mine. The most powerful woman in the village is lying in my arms. I guess I got to wake my sleeping beauty before the other did....fuck Asuma is looking right at me, so flip him off. 

"Baby, it's time to wake up."

"..mm..mm 5 more minutes."

She snuggles more into me.

"I know, sweetheart, but need wake princess, or you miss the fun."

She let this cute little sound that sounds close to a quiet wine.

"Ok, I'm up."

I kiss her forehead, pull her close to whispers in her ear. 

"Well, if you want to give Asuma, Naruto, and Ino a show, you better wake up. I don't care either way."  
  


"What!! I'm so sorry, Shikaku."

She so cute when she first wakes up.

"Don't worry about it, princess."

I look at our group wonder what to do next.  
I saw princess shaking Ino awake. I look over to Naruto saw his ass in the air. What to do, then an evil idea came across my thinking. I smile. I look over to the girl put a finger to my lips to keep them quiet. I walked over to Naruto got behind him. I leaned over him put my hand on his waist; the girls were trying not to giggles. Asuma standing not too far from Naruto, was trying to keep quiet.   
  


"Oh God, not your so fucking tight; I bet you like it rough."

He started to wake up with a groan.

"What going on?"

"Oh, come to Naruto; we both know you like what I saw from Shikaku."

"What, no, he friends gross."

"So you do swing that way; I would never guess you like me that way; wow, Naruto."

"What no, I like girls, Shikaku."

He soo clueless at times, what is going to do with him.  
  


"Naruto, it all right, love is love, I don't care you swing that way. I think few guys in the class must think your cute."

"Shikaku shit in your ears. I'm like that, I promise. I know my sexy jutsu gets a lot of guys in the village. What the hell are you doing, Shikaku."

"What it wasn't good for as it was for me, Naruto."

I gave a quick wink; that did it; everyone started to laugh. I fell back laughing too hard.

"Come on, Shikaku, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Does meaning no second date. I guess I'm not that good. When we have done here, I go by some books maybe I'm doing wrong."

"I should kick your ass Shikaku."

"Oh yes, baby, you know I like it rough."

Everyone had way too much fun.

"Ok, guy Naruto and I will have our lover's spat later. We have work to do."

"Aww, you 2 make a sure cute couple."

"Isn't that sweet, Naruto? Thank you, Ino."

We all are laughing, even Naruto, we play jokes like this on each other all the time. 

"Next time, don't sleep with ass in the air."

"Well, that not what you said a few minutes ago. You're breaking up with me already. That cold man, I didn't even get my good night kiss."

"You want a good night, go ask Asuma. I don't kiss little sluts."

"Wow, sound like this where the fun is."

"Kurama, Hiei,Choji, Hayate"

"Hey, has told anyone you 3 if the tree is rocking, don't come a-knocking."

"Why that how we know where the fun party is at."

Hiei tosses something to Naruto. I Catch it to see what it is. I open it up, and it turns out to be the flag.

"We going to be your first pows."

"That bad"  
"

Either this or we kill them, so we voted when they went get firewood."

"And besides to turn others selfs over you guys and take the failing mark."

"What you Kurama that not like you."

"Yes, and spending the rest of my life in ninja prison is not like me as well. I work too hard to let 2 pain in the ass fuck it up."

"I also would kill them."

"Wow, Hayate, that bad"

"Those two from the moment we walk out the classroom would listen or work with these three. That was the beginning. Sasuke keeps tell me what to do and would do anything to help, and pinky was no better. We had to stop each other from kills to kill them. when the finely to get firewood that when they vote to ditch them."

"Cool, then we can help team 2 and take out the other teams."

"Right, the princess, can you please tell where the closest team."

"Sure"

I saw her grabs this small mirror; within a few seconds, it turns into a huge mirror, and in the mirror was showing us where the closest team was at. They didn't put up any defenses, and luck would have it. It's the Kagome team. I smile and look around at the team, and we nodded.

"Well, we are going out; we to go get some groceries. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good; we hold down the fort; have fun."

Asuma waves us on the others the same as the others.  
We got up to leave for our night raid. It didn't take long; we came upon their camp. Kagome was the only was still up. Asuma told us the jounin was only allowed to observe the team and get involved if we had trouble getting out of it.   
The team didn't set any traps or watches, and this team wasn't ready to move on. To make such a careless mistake. Now to time to teach why it was a bad move on their part.  
We quickly took the camp and took pows back to camp, and we got their flag. At this point, we might as well call it a night and keep watch of the camp. 

"Naruto, don't go have a crush on any of them now."

"Why would you do that loss the fun time we were having not in your life."  
We all laugh; it didn't take long for us and put in the other tree cave. But we didn't Kagome in there we going to hand over to lover boy.

"Honey, we back. Did you miss us? Asuma and we brought you a snack."

I toss Kagome over to him, and he quickly catches her. He flips me off and just holds a sleeping Kagome.


	4. Need help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need bet ideas they put each other through, especially the guys, so please give some crazy ideas?

I Need crazy Ideas for bets or dare. 

What do you guys do to push everyother? 

If guys help me find ways to give each other shit.


End file.
